bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Max (BATTD2:BP)
Max is a Hero who is the deuteragonist of Quincy: A BTD Story and main protagonist of BATTD 2: Black Pops. He is also the leader of Echo Squadron. Appearance As of BATTD 2: Black Pops, Max no longer throws darts. Instead, he wields a powerful carbon nanotube crossbow and wears carbon-fiber battle armor (which is also upgraded to carbon nanotubes at later levels). History Quincy: A BTD Story Meeting Quincy Max was a master of all things related to target sports, being the founder of the Monkey Academy for Targets and Throwing. One day, a bright young monkey known as Quincy joined his academy. As he taught Quincy and his other students, Max could immediately see Quincy's immense talent in his field, especially in one field which he'd soon be famous for: Archery. As years passed, Quincy quickly became Max's greatest student, eventually surpassing Max in this field entirely. Quincy would later graduate and go on to become one of the greatest archers in existence, making Max proud. Clockwork War Max later helped Quincy in the conflict against The Timebreaker, an event which would soon be known as the Clockwork War. Max: Origins of Echo Bloons Adventure Time Tower Defense BATTD 2: Black Pops Statistics *'Cost:' $500 *'Attack Speed:' 2 *'Damage:' 2 *'Damage Type:' Sharp *'Range:' 5 *'Pierce:' 4 Upgrades * Level 1 - Max wields a powerful crossbow, popping 4 bloons and 2 layers per shot. * Level 2 - Attack range increasesd. * Level 3 - Bolts are sharper and can pop more Bloons. * Level 4 - Range is further increased and Max can now detect Camo Bloons. * Level 5 - Max's crossbow bolts can now pop frozen Bloons and inflict 3 damage per hit instead of 2. * Level 6 - Max shoots 2 bolts instead of 1 per attack. * Level 7 - Dartnado Ability: Max spins around firing bolts everywhere. * Level 8 - (WIP) BATTD system Upgrades This is for reference to implement them into the BTD6 system. Max is not actually gonna use this in BATTD2BP because I find it too cluttery and difficult to work with. *Sharp Bolts $300: bolts are sharper and can pop more bloons **Sharper bolts $325: bolts are super sharp and pop even more bloons **Dartnado^ $2500: Ability: Max spins around firing bolts everywhere (Req. Tower Level 7) **More bolts $425: Max shoots additional bolts on every attack dart +1 per four stars ***Even More Bolts $350: Max shoots even more bolts each time dart (Req. Tower Level 3) ****The Black Bolts $40,000: The more Bloons there are, the more projectiles Max fires! *Long Range $150: Increases Max's attack range **Enhanced Eyesight $350: Increases range even more and grants camo detection **Faster Firing $1000: Increases Max's attack speed ***Poptimization $450: Sharp weapons in range get increased pierce *Heavy Bolts $250: Max's crossbow bolts are heavy enough to pop frozen bloons (Req. Sharper bolts, Enhanced Range) **Hot Bolts $450: Max's crossbow bolts are red hot and can pop lead bloons ***Weak Spots $500: Presicion firing does extra damage to MOABs ****Bullseye^ $2500: Ability: Max's attack do mega damage to MOABs +50 damage per bolt during ability *****Plasmised Hyper Ballista ($55,000): Max rapidly fires a storm of bolts that inflict massive CRIT damage and inflicts devastating BURNING DoT. *Big Bloon Bounty $1500: Get a cash bonus if Max gets the last hit on a MOAB ($100 per MOAB class Bloon popped + $10 at higher levels. Req. Poptimization, Weak Spots, Tower Level 5) Quotes When placed: *"Never fear, Max is here!" *"Max''imum firepower!" *"This is the path to victory! Too bad you won't be around here to follow it!" *"Darts sharpened, bolts loaded, and ready to go!" *"Silent but deadly... and beautiful." (when placing Sai after Max) When you select him: *"Max here!" *"Alright!" *"Let's do this!" *"Let's go!" *"Bring it!" *"Ready to pop!" *"Chill out, buddy!" (when annoyed) *"Can you not!?" (when really annoyed) *"I order you to stop!!" (when really annoyed) *"I'm going to shoot you now!!" (When REALLY, REALLY annoyed) When upgraded: *"I ain't playin'!" *"That felt good!" *"To the Max!" *"That feels great!" *"Awesomer!" *"Yes!" When using an ability: *"I'll leave your head in a spin!" (When using Dartnado) When MOAB Class bloons appear: *"Echo Team, be advised, hostile dirigibles incoming!" When a MOAB Class bloon gets popped: *"My style really is a work of dart!" *"I never miss!" When leaking a bloon: *"Don't panic. We still got this!" When completing a map: *"You picked the wrong team today, Bloons!" When losing a map: *"Position overrun! Retreat! Retrea- 'KRRAKK"''' Soundtrack Category:BATTD 2: Black Pops Category:Heroes Category:Quincy: A BTD Story